Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
A circulatory liquid discharge head to circulate liquid is known as a liquid discharge head of an image forming apparatus to discharge liquid.
Such a liquid discharge head includes, for example, a plurality of pressure generation chambers arranged in a nozzle array direction and communicated with respective nozzles of each nozzle row in which the nozzles are arrayed and a common liquid chamber extending longer in the nozzle array direction to supply liquid to the plurality of pressure generation chambers. The liquid discharge head further includes a supply port communicated with the common liquid chamber to supply ink to the common liquid chamber and a delivery port communicated with a circulation channel communicated with the plurality of pressure generation chambers to deliver ink from the circulation channel. The supply port is communicated with an upper portion of one end of the common liquid chamber in the nozzle array direction. The delivery port is disposed at a position outer than the common liquid chamber on an opposite side of the supply port in the nozzle array direction.